The Fourth Life Sign
by SixEcho
Summary: New Order episode insert. The team stumbles across Sam after the Replicator ship spat her out. SJ


**Title:** The Fourth Life Sign

**Summary:** New Order episode insert. The team stumbles across Sam after the Replicator ship spat her out. S/J

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Don't own em... yet.

* * *

"O'Neill, I am detecting a fourth life sign in your immediate vicinity."  
  
My breath caught at that statement. Fourth life sign as in my 2IC, or fourth life sign as in alien chipmunk? I didn't believe that it was her, that she was here instead of flying off to god-knows-where.  
  
"Sam! ...Sam!"  
  
That was Daniel was calling for her, desperation clear in his voice. If he thought it was possible... then maybe...  
  
"Carter!"  
  
I couldn't handle wondering if she was alive. It would have been easier knowing she was dead. That I'd lost a member of this team, again, all because I'd been imitating a popsicle while she'd been taken. God- maybe if I'd done something different things wouldn't-  
  
"Over Here!"  
  
I didn't hesitate following the sound of Teal'C's voice. Crossing the underbrush, I swore I heard the pounding of my own adrenalin. I didn't dare hope...  
  
And there she was. Lying abandoned along the rough dirt, blinking back to life as Teal'C eased her up slightly. I was at her side in a second, my hand on her upper leg, needing tactile confirmation that I hadn't wished her into existence. She felt so cold.  
  
"You okay?" I asked, dreading the answer. She bobbed her head lightly.   
  
"Nice to see you, Sir."

There. Her voice. I never thought I'd hear it again, but there it was. Christ, I had glossed over her death so quickly in my mind. Carter's dead- deal with it- now go build a replicator bug killer. The soldier in me couldn't have handled it any other way. Yet, she was lying there, in wonderment, looking at me like she wasn't really sure I was real... relieved that **I** was alive? It felt like only yesterday, I was in her lab, poking around her expensive equipment, asking for answers to questions I already knew. Looking at her now, I knew a lot had happened since then. She looked tired... worn... her hair was a little different. God, a guy gets frozen for a few weeks, and when he gets back, everyone's got a new hairdo.  
  
"Likewise," I replied almost incredulous.

"I knew Thor could get you back to us," she said soflty, making me want to kiss the doubt away from her.

"Yeah, and thanks for sticking around for the big defrosting moment Carter."

"Well, I was kinda busy getting tortured by Replicators sir," she put in.

"Ah, yes excellent work getting kidnapped by the way, fine job." I continued, falling back on the safe ground of sarcasm, it was all I could do not to grab her and hold her, ask her what they'd done, if she wanted me for anything... friendship, concern, sex, whatever. I'd do anything.  
  
"Sorry Sir."

"That's okay... don't let it happen again though. My heart can't take much more of this," I stated, then coughed, "Uh... I meant because of all the stress, and high blood pressure."  
  
Then she smiled... grinned. Leaning back on her forearms, and staring at me like we were the only ones on this Goddam planet, and I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Sam- are you okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
Her eyes shot up to him and she nodded. She accepted Teal'C's hand to help her off the ground, assuring us all that she was fine. Danny boy actually bought it. I glanced at Teal'C who obviously heard the same falter in her voice.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked, as if suddenly remembering a nightmare. She shivered so slightly.  
  
"Thor?"  
  
She frowned slightly, "No I meant..." A pained look fluttered over her features but it was gone in a second, "N-Nothing. We'll talk about it later. Where did you say Thor was?"  
  
"He's in his ship partying it up because the replicators on the Asgard homeworld were destroyed, thanks to the Ancient's super-brains I inherited. He got rid of the knowledge though. I'm back to not knowing how to fix my toaster." I explained, knowing she needed the info to distract her from whatever had her shaken.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about now..." I ended softly.  
  
"Except Baal, who's about to conquer the System Lords." Daniel added.  
  
"And too the replicators who made their escape moments ago." Teal'C noted.  
  
"Ah, so nothing critical then?" she smirked, looking at the team. Her unspoken gratitude hung in the air, not that it was needed. Any three of us would sacrifice everything for the other one. And Sam was special.  
  
"God- Sam, we thought..." Daniel tried to start off, but failed. He settled for enveloping her in a hug. Which, by the looks of it, Sam had needed.  
  
"I too am pleased to see you well Major Carter," Teal'C said with a genuine smile, and was surprised when she hugged him too.  
  
Idiotically, I felt left out. She didn't look to me, probably knowing I was too much of a coward to hold her when she needed it most.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Hell, I didn't like drama, and I certainly didn't like being shown up as the guy who wasn't secure enough to show affection, especially towards someone like her.

"Carter! Hug me." I ordered.

She laughed as she held onto me for a moment. It was easier to communicate to her like this, in silence. I could tell her how scared I'd been, how I'd blocked her out of my mind only to survive, how I would have spent my life searching for her, if there had been a shred of hope that she was still alive. She shivered again, and I knew we'd spent enough time on this damn planet.

"You okay to move Carter?" I asked as she pulled back, but not completely away.   
  
She heard my actual question though... if those fucking bugs had left her with any injuries.  
  
"Ready when you are Sir," she said quietly, looking up into the sky.  
  
I wondered what she was thinking... I would have the wretched task of debriefing her when we got back. Till then I hoped we could avoid talking about what the replicators had done to her.  
  
"So what did the replicators want with you Sam?"  
  
Ah, good old Daniel.  
  
"You mind if we talk about that later?" she asked almost apologetically, then her eyes widened as she noticed the machine I picked up off the ground.  
  
I grinned. There was the Sam Carter I knew and had perfectly regulatory, platonic, un-court-martiable love for.  
  
"Like my giant honkin' space gun Carter? I promise you can play all you want when we get back."  
  
Sam gave me a weary smile, then nodded.  
  
"Thor, buddy, we got Carter. Do the flashy light thing and get us outta here, will ya?" I said into the small communication device.  
  
I held her elbow lightly as we waited for Thor to beam us away. She appreciated the gesture, though I'd done it more for myself than for her. Had to make sure she didn't slip away from us... from me... again.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
